muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Plagiarism policy *Okay, I posted a draft of the Plagiarism policy. Can you take a look at it? -- Toughpigs 17:04, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) * It looks good to me. I put it on my watchlist. If I think of anything to add, I'll dig in. -- Scarecroe 21:41, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Peter looked at it today. He said it was basically good. He's going to play with it some more, probably tonight. -- Toughpigs 22:45, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Rumors category *I like to live dangerously. -- Toughpigs 01:03, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) Dies vs. Passes away *I think on the Timeline pages we should say that someone "dies" rather than "passes away". "Passes away" actually sounds worse to me, like we're making a big deal about it. "Dies" sounds neutral and factual to me. Also, Chris Young is not a celebrity. -- Toughpigs 23:02, 2 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Saying someone's dead sounds morbid to me. Saying they passed away is a more gentle way of stating the same thing. But I guess it's a matter of opinion. -- Scarecroe 00:21, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Well, it's supposed to sound morbid, we're talking about somebody dying. That would be pretty much your textbook morbid situation. -- Toughpigs 00:28, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Death can be morbid if you treat it that way. But death doesn't mean morbid. -- Scarecroe 00:30, 3 Jan 2006 (UTC) I'm stupid *I apologize for my many italics transgressions. This job is too hard! -- Toughpigs 23:11, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Celebrity status *Do you actually consider Chris Young to be a celebrity? I took the celebrity tag off of a few of the pages that I created because I decided that the person wasn't actually a celebrity in any measurable way. Happy New Year, by the way. -- Toughpigs 20:48, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *You're right. I'll start a "People Who are Too Pathetic To Be Called a Celebrity" category. -- Scarecroe 20:51, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Good idea. Maybe "Pseudo Celebrities"? "Wannabes"? I've long felt that we need an "Uncategorized People" category. -- Toughpigs 20:59, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Honestly, he's as much a "celebrity" as, say, Wil Wheaton. -- Scarecroe 21:24, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *No way. If you walked up to me and said "Wil Wheaton", I would say Wesley Crusher, and I'm not even a big Star Trek fan. If you said "Chris Young", I wouldn't know who the heck you were talking about. Also, sorry I keep forgetting to italicize titles. I'll never get it, never, never, etc. -- Toughpigs 21:34, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *If that's the case, then the term "celebrity" is subject to one's familiarity with any particular person, opening anyone in that category up to scrutinization. -- Scarecroe 21:45, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I think "celebrity" is like pornography -- it's hard to define, but you know it when you see it. I think we can have a standard that if the person is somebody that a typical reader would probably have heard of, then they're a celebrity. They don't have to know exactly who the person is, just have some vague sense that the person is well-known. I would also include somebody like Nolan Bushnell, who the typical person wouldn't know but who's kind of interesting anyway. Basically, my standard is: Chris Young is not famous. -- Toughpigs 22:11, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *Hey, I just realized why you want Chris Young -- he's the only Y name on the list. I cracked the code. -- Toughpigs 22:14, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I'll bet you a dollar that Carolyn or Anthony knows who Chris Young is. -- Scarecroe 22:17, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I'll do better than that. I'll bet you his status in the celebrity category. If either Anthony or Carolyn can say who Chris Young is, with no prompting, then he's a celebrity. But you have to just say to them, "Hey, do you know who Chris Young is?" The same way you might ask about Wil Wheaton, Gates McFadden, Leonard Nimoy or any other well-known person. You're on the honor system. -- Toughpigs 22:34, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *No way. Half the people listed in the Celebrities category are subject for removal under that rule. -- Scarecroe 22:52, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *No, he's the only one under discussion. Everybody else there is famous. -- Toughpigs 23:00, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I'm not making a list. -- Scarecroe 23:01, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) Italicizing titles *How come you underlined Alice in Wonderland? I thought we were italicizing book titles. Underlining looks rotten. -- Toughpigs 21:39, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) *I did that before we decided. And changed it apparently just as you were posting this ;) -- Scarecroe 21:58, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) "Don't forget" template *I created a new template, for people who have been posting with an IP address for a while. Template:Dontforget Lemme know what you think... -- Toughpigs 00:30, 31 Dec 2005 (UTC) Muppet Show episodes *I did it! I finally finished adding all the TMS episodes. Phew! -- Toughpigs 20:26, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Welcome *Hi, I'm the annony that was editing the Monster at the end of this book page. I think I may stick around a bit more here, not alot, but now and then. You're added to my bookmarks at least, for what it's worth. I'd like to help a bit with the welcome template, if that's okay. But it would mean unlocking it for a short while. Also, if you'd like the template to not show as just "welcome" when you post it, try typing . That'll save a static version of it on the page. I'd like to integrate signatures right into the template, but that'll mean unlocking it breifly. 19:43, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Episode pages *That's just for me. When I want a particular TMS episode, I don't necessarily know what the episode number is, so I put "episode burnett" in the search box. I'm making the redirect pages so that'll go straight to the episode, without me having to click on the page. Does that makes sense? -- Toughpigs 17:33, 30 Dec 2005 (UTC) Merry Christmas! *Hey, babe. What are you up to? -- Toughpigs 04:26, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) *Me too. I'm not quite tired enough to go to bed, but I'm too tired to do anything except bring up random pages and correct typos. How was Christmas? -- Toughpigs 04:30, 25 Dec 2005 (UTC) Warrick's main page image * I moved Warrick's Kermit image down to the bottom of the page, and I think it looks really cute there. -- Toughpigs 14:50, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) * Cool, I'll see if I can do up a sharper version at some point. -- Scarecroe 14:57, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Archive:User talk:Scarecroe